Undertale: One More Chance
by Kaixio
Summary: Frisk, a victim of domestic abuse and bullying, finds another chance at life when she falls into the Underground. It doesn't take long for things to go horribly wrong... [Categories May Change. Rated T for attempt of suicide.]
1. Goodbye

_Father,_

 _I'm leaving. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I know that all of this is because of Mom. But why do you blame me? What did I do? Do you realize that I'm the only person left who's close to you? Well... by the time you read this, it'll be that I was the only person closest to you. I've decided to go to Mount. Ebott. Mom used to tell me stories about how people would go there and never return, and now I'm going to join them. I hope you'll be happier without me._

 _Goodbye._

 _~Frisk_

She stared at her puny handwriting, reading over the words for a third time. _Do I really want to do this...?_ She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. _Of course I do._ She picked up the paper and stood from her padded desk chair, gripping the white sheet tightly in her trembling hands. She headed to the kitchen and opened the cupboard where her father kept his alcohol. She placed the note inside and shut the cabinet softly.

Then she left the house.

She walked slowly, heading toward the direction of the towering mountain. She tugged at the sleeves of her blue-and-pinked striped sweater, her chestnut gaze focused on the ground. A gentle breeze stirred her short, brown hair. She turned her gaze up toward the mountain, wondering what it would be like to die. Would it hurt? How long would it take? What would happen after death?

Once she reached the edge of town, she picked up her pace. By the time she was nearing the base of the mountain, she was running at full sprint. She skidded to a stop. Looking up at the mountain before her. It appeared even taller up close, and for a moment she hesitated. After a few moments of her gazing up at the towering landform, she finally began climbing up the easiest way she could find.

Occasionally, the climb became too steep for her and she had to use tiny handholds that were engraved in the mountainside. Most of the time time, though, she (with some struggle) walked merely on her two feet, leaning forward slightly so as to not fall back. It didn't take long until her legs were aching and her fingers were numb from gripping the rock and dirt so tightly. Her hands were gloved in dirt and dust, her body covered in a slight sheen of sweat. She didn't stop, continuing to progress at a steady pace. After what seemed like nearly an eternity, she found a flat ledge that was just large enough for her to collapse on. She needed rest.

As she lay on her side, steadying her breathing, she gazed out at the town of Ebott. She had grown up there, never leaving the confines of its streets. She had certainly never gone anywhere near Mount. Ebott. Yet, here she was, climbing that exact landform, ready to be wiped from existence.

" _Frisk..._ "

A deep, smooth voice hissed. She flinched, jolting upright and gazing all around her. She was still completely alone.

" _Frisk..._ "

The voice was no doubt a male's. Frisk stood slowly, looking around and attempting to find the source of the voice. It sounded like it was coming from further up the mountain. There was suddenly a sharp tug on the hem of her sweater. It wasn't enough to move her, but it caught her attention. The pull had been in the direction of the narrow pathway she had been climbing up. Cautiously gazing around, Frisk carefully made her way onto the path, gripping a handhold on the mountainside.

" _Frisk..._ " She began to make her way farther up the mountain, her legs still aching and her fingers still numb. After many minutes of climbing, she pulled herself onto another, much larger ledge. Her breathing was rapid, and she drew in her breaths sharply. The air had been getting thinner, and she wasn't used to it. She collapsed onto her back, breathing hard in an attempt to get more air into her lungs.

After a long while, she regained her steady breathing. She pushed herself upright and looked around. A few feet away sat a hole. It was about four feet wide all around, and was a nearly perfect circle. She crawled over to it, peering over the edge into what seemed like a never-ending darkness. She felt a gentle breeze coming from the hole, and she began to wonder if this was how the people disappeared; did they fall into this hole and die?

As she gazed into the darkness, she found herself hesitating. _I don't think I can do this..._ Without a warning, what seemed like an invisible force latched onto the collar of her sweater and yanked her roughly into the darkness. She screamed what she thought would be her last scream as darkness swallowed her whole.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

She didn't know how long she had been falling. To her, it seemed like hours. She was gazing upward at the miniuscule pinprick of light far above her. _I'm going to die..._

These words continued to race through her mind as she fell.

After what seemed like hours, she landed.

It was a light, gentle landing. She looked to see what had broken her landing and saw she was laying on a bed of golden flowers. They cradled her gently and she was lowered softly onto the ground, completely unhurt. She lay among the flowers, staring up at the hole from which she'd fallen.

" _Frisk..._ "

She shot upright, looking around the cavern to find the source of the voice.

" _Come here~_ "

The voice was much clearer here, and she was sure whoever it was was close. Slowly, she rose to her feet. Walking away from the patch of golden flowers, she headed toward the only exit to the cavern. Her footsteps echoed around her as she entered the darkness. She extended her hands out in front of her to keep herself from walking into a wall, and her steps were slow and cautious.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out a faint light a little over 20 yards in front of her. Picking up her pace and lowering her hands to her sides, she reached a stone archway into another chamber; this one was smaller than the last. In the center was a small patch of lush, green grass. Without warning, a single golden flower sprouted from the grass with a small spray of loose dirt and grass. Frisk stared wide-eyed at the flower as it _looked_ at her with its two _eyes_.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Frisk's eyes widened more, her brain just about exploding at the sight-and sound-of this flower. "Y-you..." She stuttered, unable to form a sentence.

"You must be confused, huh? 'How can a _flower_ talk!?' 'Where am I?' Right?"

Frisk nodded, unable to take her eyes away from it.

"This is the Underground! A place where monsters were sealed long ago. We've been trapped here for _years_. There are many monsters here, and no humans. You're the first human to fall down here for a while, now that I think about it..."

"But... my mom told me people have come to this mountain and never returned... What happened to them?"

Frisk's mouth was becoming dry, she hadn't talked this much for a long time. She wasn't used to it."

Flowey lifted his leaves in what was his equivalent of a shrug. "Hey..." Flowey suddenly looked thoughtful.

"What...?"

"You don't know how things work around here, do ya?"

Frisk shook her head.

"Well~ First off, that necklace you're wearing-that's a representation of your soul. It's impossible to take off until you're on the Surface."

"Necklace?" She looked down to see a heart-shaped necklace on a silver chain hanging around her neck. She hadn't noticed it before. How long had it been there?

"These here are friendliness pellets. Through them, you show love and friendship to every monster in the Underground!"

Frisk looked back to the golden flower to see five white pellets floating in an arch above him. "Here you go!"

The pellets drifted toward Frisk, and the necklace began to glow softly. A bad feeling crept over Frisk as the pellets neared.

"Go on! Reach out and touch 'em!" Flowey urged, a grin on his 'face'.

As the pellets slowed to a stop in front of her, she hesitantly reached out and grabbed the pellet in the center. As soon as her skin made contact with it, excruciating pain shot through her body. Her pupils constricted into pinpricks of black in a sea of brown, and her body convulsed. A shriek of pain tore through her throat, and she collapsed from the pain. Her body curled into a tight ball and she trembled with the pain. Flowey's laugh echoed through the chamber, it was high-pitched and blood-curdling.

"YOU _IDIOT_!" He screeched, still laughing, "IN THIS WORLD, IT'S _KILL_ or _BE KILLED_!"

A ring of 'friendliness pellets' appeared around her and slowly began closing in, ready to end her life.

"Hey."

A familiar, deep voice echoed strongly in the small chamber. The pellets froze, and Flowey went silent.

"Leave her alone."

"B-but-"

" _Now_."

After a few moments of silence, there were rapid, soft footsteps approaching her. She slowly forced her eyes open.

Kneeling in front of her was a guy who appeared slightly older than her. His hair was a dark brown color and his eyes matched. His skin was ghostly pale. He wore a lime green baggy sweater with a yellow stripe. He gave her a gentle, cautious smile and extended his hand out toward her, "Here."

Hesitantly, Frisk reached out and gently grasped the stranger's hand. A feeling of warmth spread through her as the pain suddenly disappeared. "I'm Chara. I'm terribly sorry about my friend... he's not good with newcomers." Chara cast a glance over toward the said flower, who was staring with a shocked expression at the two.

"I...I'm Frisk..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Frisk."

He slowly helped her up to her feet and released her hand. "I-"

"Oh, dear...I hope I'm not too late...!"

The three looked toward the hallway where the soft, sweet voice came from. "Crap..." Chara muttered. And then both he and Flowey were gone as if they had never been there.

The source of the voice emerged from the darkness of the hallway.

Frisk's eyes widened at the sight.

"My child! Are you alright!?"


End file.
